Broken
by Daddy's-Little-Dangel
Summary: Heartbroken, Nora Grey does the unthinkable. Patch feels lost without his angel. Marcie gets into trouble. Vee feels sorry. While in their depression, something happens and Patch has to tell them about himself, but could Marcie and Vee already be in this situation as much as he? They need help and get it in Nora and someone they didn't expect. There are many changes. And in Nora?
1. Nora

**Nora's** **end**

NOV

I sat there on my bed as I realized how crappy my life was. It all started when I met Patch. _Patch. _He was mysterious, incredibly sexy, and dark. He was also a fallen angel who wanted to kill me. Sometimes, I wish he had. But, he was my guardian angel. Was.

He left to go guard Marcie Miller, my enemy and cheerleader. She was a slut. We never liked each other. She used to steal my chocolate milk in kindergarten. Then, my hot boyfriend/guardian. She also gave me a black eye at the Devil's handbag. Seeing what she could do, my 'so called' BFF, Vee, left me to join her.

Vee. How could she betray me? She's my un-twin. Ever since she's been hanging out with Marcie, she has become different. She rarely talks-not to me, anyways. She also lost weight. She's pretty. I still worry about her, but I think she knows what she's gotten herself into.

Tears blurred my vision at the thought of my ex-BFF. I was alone. I have nobody. My mom's always gone off on business trips and Dorothea, my House keeper, is gone, too. She quit.

Sighing, I got up. Marcie won. It seemed like her only goal in life was to make mine miserable. She won. I got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet. Mom has pain killers. When she's stressed, she'd take one and go to bed.

"Well," I said to my reflection in the mirror. "It's over. Nothing. That's all I have _and _who I am." I took a deep breath. I overdosed the pain killers.

I laid on my bed. Mom's not going to be home for two weeks. She won't miss me. No one will. Everything got blurry as my body responded negatively to the pills. _This is it, _I thought. A small smile played on my lips. I'm going to be with my dad. He was the only one who cared about me.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please don't judge too hard. Let me know your ideas. I would really appreciate it. I have another chapter. This story doesn't stay sad. ;)_


	2. News

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a little while. This is my new chapter! Review! They keep me going! ;-)**

VPOV

(The next day at school)

Marcie, Patch and I started talking when Coach entered the room and started to take roll. Everybody's names were called except one. _Nora._ It's so unlike her to miss school-

Mentally, I cursed myself for worrying about her. Marcie would actually kill me for thinking, looking, or even talking about her. Much less worrying about her. Besides, that girl has so many problems, like: Her enemy beat her up-that was kinda' funny-in public, her boyfriend broke up with her, and, well, the list continues.

My train of thought was cut short when the phone ran. Everyone immediately shut up. We all watched as Coach answered. "Hello," his deep and hypotonic voice answered. Everyone watched as his curiosity turned to shock. "No, I have not seen her at all today." There was a pause. Still with phone in hand, god turned to us and asked, "Has anyone seen Nora Grey?" Everyone shook their heads while Marcie snorted. "No," he mumbled. "She what?" He looked shocked. "Oh," he said then hung up. We all watch as he went to the front of the class.

He cleared his throat and stared with the lesson.

_Weird_, I thought. _Probably_ _low_ _on_ _Iron_.

PPOV

I got up from my seat and ran out of the room. Normally, a teacher wouldn't notice me, or yell out my name. Coach probably would have done one out of the two if I hadn't mind tricked him.

I ran until I was reached the end of the hall. I went into the janitor's clots and tried to clear my mind. I was away from everyone else's thoughts about Nora. But, there was one problem. There was one person's mind I could not escape. _My_ _own_. I sat down with my back towards the wall.

She will be okay. She can make it. She's strong. I tried to reach her with mind-speak, but it was no use. She really was dead. No not my Angel. I badly wished so much that I could tell her I love her, hold her, kiss her, undo everything wrong in her life, just be with her no matter what.

Nora was more than just a human. She was my life, my love, my soul, my _only _ray of light, my _Angel_, my everything. She was my world. Then, I did something I never thought I would do. I got down on my knees and prayed.

I prayed her even though I knew she was dead. I prayed I got to see her again. I prayed for what would feel like hours until the bell rung. I prayed one last time before heading out and to Bo's so I could get my mind off Nora.


	3. Finding out

MPOV

The bell rung. Time to go. I had Vee, a girl I dislike but not as much, by my side. I made my way toward the door with Vee trailing behind me. When I exited the classroom, I was ready to be showered with kisses by my new boyfriend, Patch. I was disappointed to not be showered by kisses, but his lack of presence annoyed me even more.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. She shook her head. I resisted the urge to sigh. Where's help when you need it? I mean rich people, like me, try to help out the less fortunate. But when you need help, what do you get? Nothing.

I continued walking and Vee followed. We didn't have any homework, it was a Friday, so we decided to chill. At my place. Veda said she couldn't stay for long because she was grounded and now has a curfew. "Patch was acting weird today during Heath," Vee acknowledge. I turned to look at her.

Maybe, she was right. I turned and looked at her. "You're right. He did act...different when Coach mentioned Nora. But why? I don't see why _she _matters to him in the first place. He did dump her after all."

Vee shrugged. "When Nora and I _used to_ be friends, I always had the feeling that she was hiding something."

I snorted. "What does Nora have to hide?"

Vee thought about it. "I don't know, but I have this feeling that we-you and me-are somehow connected to it." I just stared at her. What? How did Nora even stand this girl? How did Vee stand Nora? Better yet, how can I stand any of them?

Soon after our talk, Vee left and I decided to take nap.

An hour later, I woke up to screaming.

"_Where is she?" _someone yelled. I sat up. There was silence. _One, two, three, four _seconds passed._ Five, six, seven, eight-_

"_Where __is __she?"_ There was silence again before I heard banging and crashing sounds. I followed the sounds. I opened all the doors on the upper and lower level of the house where I thought I heard the sounds coming from. 

_Where is that noise coming from, _I thought. Then, a crazy idea popped into my head. The sound came from inside something. I pressed my ear up against the wall. I knew there'd be nothing there, or would there. I walked toward the end of the hall where we had a vase on the table. Daddy, Hank Miller, always told me to never go near it. Why? What was he hiding? I walked over to where the vase was and touched the wall. _Creak! _I jumped back and looked around empty. I touched it again. The wall moved. I saw a place in the shadows. Something silver stood out in the darkness. A cage?

What was a cage doing there. I walked over to where the cage was. There, I saw a beautiful woman. She had long, black hair. Pail skin. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, only something was glowing. I just noticed she was wearing a white dress that hung down to her wrists and feet. Her back was turned to me so I could see the blue-ish glow coming off her back. It was tick and oozing.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked me. I turned and saw Patch. Or I thought I did. I blinked and he was gone. I blew out a sigh of relief, but, yet, also scared. I saw an object flying in the air towards me and I screamed. Blackness, was the only thing I saw.


	4. Explaining

PPOV

I had seen Vee and she came over claiming she forgot her phone. I knew it was a lie and I could tell she was curious about Nora. I gave her a ride in my jeep. She started to ask me a question, but she froze. I looked at her then I knew what she saw. The front door was wide open. I caught an unknown yet familiar scent in the air. "Wait in the car," I told Vee.

"But-"

"I SAID WAIT IN THE CAR," I was almost yelling. I couldn't let her know what's going on. She needed to be kept safe. I couldn't-wouldn't-allow what happened to Nora happen to Vee.

I ran into the house and carried a terrified, no traumatized Marcie to her room. I laid her gently on the bed. I heard the floor boards creak behind me. I didn't even bother to look threating because I sensed it was Vee. Her shadow came over Marcie's figure. I could tell by her shadow she was pissed. I turned around. Yep. She was pissed.

"What's going on?" she demanded. I just looked at her. She knew.

"I know you know," I said. More like whispered it.

"Yeah," she said. Her voice was as cold as ice _and_ tight. "But I want to hear it coming out of your mouth." Her voice woke up Marcie.

"What's going on," Marcie demanded. She looked at us. Mostly me. She gasped as if she just remembered what happened. She punched me. I didn't even flinch considering I couldn't even feel. She started at me in horror. I blew out a long sigh. _This, is going to be a long night,_ I thought.

_Yes,_ I heard Vee's voice in my head. _It is. _

I did another thing I never thought I would do. I explained everything. _Everything. _Just like I did with Nora at the hotel room. When I finished, everyone was quiet. I sat there and waited. Marcie finally said, "Okay." I nodded and thought that would be it, but she totally flipped out. Vee and I-let me rephrase that. I was being fussed out for hours until she finally fell asleep.


	5. Dreams

VPOV

I felt horrible. It's my fault. I'm partially the reason why Nora...The other part was because she had no one to talk too. She had to deal with all of that. I had no right. My best friend needed me. And I left her. In her weakest state. Truth be told, I would have done the exact same thing if I was in the same situation.

I continued to think about what I done when my mind took a U-turn and thought about Patch. Him. If it weren't for him, I would still have my best friend, my best friend wouldn't have gotten beaten up, never lost a boyfriend, and she's be alive and happy, in school, getting good grades, and be with me. After thinking of all the possible ways that I could kill Patch _and _Marcie, I got tired. But, I'd be wasting my time. A bummer about being immortal: you can't die.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

When I 'woke up', everything was in black and white. Then, I remembered Patch said. I was dreaming. Even though I was, everything seemed and felt real. Like I was awake except everything was in black and white. Suddenly, I wasn't in Marcie's house anymore. I was outside of Nora's house. Curiosity sparked my interest. I opened the door. I looked around the lower level of the house. Nothing. Then, I saw a bright, white light come from the upper level of the house. I walked up the steps slowly. I heard a _creak_ or two. The light was coming from Nora's room. I was stunned by what I saw. I gasped.

_Nora._ Not only that, but she looked...different. She wore all white. White flats, a long white dress with gold swirls at the bottom-maybe not _all _white but mostly_-_and something else. I almost missed it. Her wings. They were so beautiful. White. Pure white. I could feel the innocence, purity, and emotion coming off her. She was glowing. Then, I saw her face. A mixture of sadness and joy. "Nora," I whispered.

She stopped looking at her body that still lay on her bed and looked at me. She smiled. I felt something icy-warm roll down my face-tears. _My_ tears. "I'm so sorry," I yelled. "For everything. I should have been there when-"

"Vee," she said my name softly. I never realized how much I missed her voice until now. How much I missed _her. _"It's okay."

I shook my head outraged. "No, it's not. How could you say that? I treated you badly. I should have been there." Nora walked over to me. Slowly, gracefully. She pulled me into an embrace. I held onto her tightly, never wanting to let her go. She broke out of the embrace, but still held my shoulders. "Vee, I'm better. Everything's better. I'm in a better place than this world. Everyone there is happy. It's so bright. Full of love, goodness, happiness." Her eyes lit up. "There's no sorrow." She could still tell I was unconvinced. 'I'm fine, okay. Don't worry about me. I forgive you."

"I should have been there," I repeated.

"Look up." I did as I was told. We weren't in the house anymore. We were outside. What I saw made me gasp then leave me breathless. Angels. They were dancing in the wind and singing.

"See," Nora said smiling. "I'm with daddy and happy." She wiped away my tears. "I'll always be there. You're my un-twin, remember. Don't ever forget that. I'll be here always. I'm watching. I may not be here physically, but I can and _will _be here emotionally and spiritually."

She began to fade. My eyes widened in horror. "NO! Don't leave me. You said you wouldn't."

"I won't." she faded even more. "I'll be watching from above. I'm _your _guardian. Bye, Vee."

"NNNOOO!" I screamed. She was gone. The dream was over. I looked up. Her words played in my mind, _I will be here spiritually. _A small smile made its way to my lips. I went back to sleep dreaming about Nora.

MPOV

Patch was-_is_-a fallen angel. I knew he was too hardcore to be human. Plus, I always had my suspicions-not about the angel part. Still, I had some suspicions that Patch may not have been human. I got a headache thinking about it. I was losing my beauty sleep. I shook my head and fell asleep with my head against the cool pillow.

Everything was in black and white so I knew I was dreaming. My dream turned into a nightmare, but I was saved. _Whoosh._ One loud sound. Then, I was flying. I felt the wind on my face and the breeze flowing throw my hair. As I was about to open my eyes, I was falling. I was about to scream when it was all over. I opened my eyes. I was on sold ground. I felt someone or something's presence. I looked around. Nothing. Weird. A bright light was shined in my eyes. I looked up and saw Nora.

I was shocked. She was an angel. "Hello, Marcie," she said with a sweet voice. I still didn't speak. "How are you?"

My shock turned to rage. "How can you ask that? I've just been told I wasn't human. Neither was Patch or Vee or _you!_ I mean, I knew something was off about the guy, but...Ugh!"

Nora just nodded her head understandingly. "Is that all you can do?" I yelled. "Just nod your head." A few seconds passed. "Answer me." She didn't. "If you're not going to do anything, stay out of my dream."

She frowned slightly. A little. "Just a minute ago, you were scared out of your mind."

"So...WHAT?"

She sighed. "Your attitude will do nothing for you but get you in trouble."

"Okay," I said. "If you are finished with the lecture _mom_, I would like to go back to sleep."

"But before I let you go, I want you to know one thing. When you were practically running for your life, you were scared for your life."

"Your point is?"

"The setting. Right before you blacked out, you saw a figure aiming at your head. This happened when you were at the warehouse."

"What does the warehouse have to do with anything?"

"_Everything._ That's where it all started; that's where it'll end." She faded. "I just came to warn you to be careful." She faded more.

"Wait-" she was gone. The dream came crashing down like waves at a beach crash down and ruin a 5-year-old's sandcastle.


	6. Talk

PPOV

I stayed put for the night to make sure nothing else happened. I didn't sleep. Vee was sleeping on the floor; Marcie in her bed. I didn't sleep. My cell rung in my pocket. I left the room not wanting to wake up Vee nor Marcie. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. It went to voicemail. The caller hung up. I was about to go back in the room when the ringing started up again. This happened two or three more times before I finally snapped.

"WHAT?"

There was silence before a _shhh _sounded on the other end. "Patch..."

"Rixon?" I asked.

"Warehouse...a...angel...wings..."

"What are you saying?" I asked holding a hand up to one of my ears to hear better. He wasn't making any sense.

"War..."

"Rixon, you're breaking up really bad." I moved a little further away from the door. By this time, I was probably yelling. I didn't want to wake them-Marcie and Vee-up. "Hello?" There was a silence then, "She's at the warehouse. In the Miller's house."

_She_. Rixon didn't say a name, so my Angel could still be alive. The line went dead. "Rixon," I shouted.

I went back into the room to check on the girls before I left to find the warehouse. They were already up. Marcie was sitting on her bed looking at me with...worry? Vee was still on the floor. She was sitting straight up. I wanted to ask Marcie what happened to her. "Marcie," I began. She looked ready to answer anything. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What is it?" she asked.

I blew out a breath. "Do you.." Of course she knows where the warehouse is. That's where you found her. "What..."

I turned around, unsure if I should ask her. "Just spit it out," Marcie demanded.

"Patch wants to know what you saw in the warehouse," said Vee. Marcie started at her then me. I nodded. Her eyes went wide as if you ask "How did you know that?" Vee shrugged.

Marcie's eyes went wide as if she realized something. Then she stared bouncing up and down on the bed. "I remember now," she said. "I was having a nightmare-"

"We don't care about the nightmare," Vee said interrupting. "We just want to know what happened?"

"Shut up!" Marcie screamed. "I need to tell you about the nightmare part before I get to the information. It adds up." She blew out a breath and told us her dream from the beginning. Next, how she was saved and couldn't see anybody until something bright was in her eyes. She said when she looked up she saw Nora and that she was an angel. She talked about being mad at Nora for not saying at first. She also said Nora brought up the _setting. _Then talked about the warehouse. "So," Marcie said. "Before I could ask her what she meant, she faded."

Vee had tears in her eyes. Marcie looked at Vee. "She visited you too, didn't she?" Vee nodded with tears in her eyes. They looked at me. "No," I said. I walked outside the Miller's house and sat on the sidewalk next to where my jeep is parked. I blew out a sigh. Why? I looked up at the sky. _Please,_ I begged. _Nora, my Angel, please. I need you. Please talk to me._ _If you're there, please give me a sign. ANYTHING!_ I pleaded again after ten minutes. I did this until it was midnight-black outside. I sighed and stood up. I went inside. I walked up the stairs and was about to turn the corner, where Marcie's room was, when I noticed there was a crack in the wall.

I walked over to it and touched it. It moved. I walked inside. It was dark apart from one thing. A blue-ish light shown. I walked over to it. But it wasn't just a light, it was a person. No not a person. I bent down and saw her face. I immediately recognized who it was. So did she. "Jev," she whispered.

I smirked. "Long time no see, Ivy."


	7. Caged Archangel

PPOV

"Jev," whispered Ivy. She stared at me in utter shock.

"I need your help," I said letting her out of the cage. She wobbled out, a little unsteady. "With what?"

"I need to contact someone." Ivy looked at me. I continued. "It's important. But in order to get her, I need your help. No other Archangels will help me. Plus, I also need to know what happened to you."

Tears were in her eyes. "My wings. He cut them off. I can't get home."

"They weren't ripped out," I said trying to comfort her. "There's hope." She looked at me. Again shocked. She nodded her head. I'll help you.


	8. Game plan

MPOV

Vee and I were trying put together what Nora said in both of our dreams when Patch came in with a woman. She was wobbling a little bit, but she held up. She looked horrible and familiar. "Her!" I shouted. "I know her. She was the woman in the cage in the warehouse."

Patch nodded his head. "Her name is Ivy and she's an Archangel. She's going to help us."

"I thought the Archangels aren't on our side," Vee piped up narrowing her eyes. The woman raised her head. "They're not, but this concerns them." No one had to ask what _this_ meant.

"Okay," I said. "So, what do we do?"

"We need a game plan," Patch said.

"And that is..." I said.

"We need to get Nora," said Patch.

"Nora?" asked Vee. "Why?"

"Don't," said Ivy. "Don't pretend. We all know _you_ miss her, and you"-she turned to me-"you're going to need her help."

"Why?" I asked.

"Did you two not pay attention in your dreams?" asked Ivy. Vee and I looked at her. "Vee, when Nora visited you, she said she would always be here you with. Not physically, but spiritually and emotionally. Am I correct?" Vee nodded. "She also said she'd protect you. She said you're her un-twin." Vee nodded. "Marcie," she turned to me again. "She said it will all start and end in the warehouse. When you saw me, you saw something else. Correct?" I nodded. "A figure."

"Yes," I said. "I something thrown. It missed me by a few inches. Then, when I turned, I thought I saw Patch. But I'm not sure if I did or didn't. I saw 'Patch' come closer and I fainted."

"That's it," said Patch. "Nora said it will start and end in the warehouse."

"Okay," said Vee, obviously agitated. "We know that, but what does she mean by that? What's so special about it?"

"My dad," I said. "He and Blakey, his right-hand man and friend, had a plan. They-and other Nelphil-are using the prototypes for something. They used it to take out Ivy, an archangel. One time, I snuck around and found the warehouse by accident when I was 5. They were still testing it then. They used it on a guy named B.J., my mom's brother. It gave him superpowers. He had more power. His speed, strength, and everything, it was all more developed. He was unstoppable, but something went wrong. Something like an explosion happened and he died. He was visiting us for my birthday. When mom asked where he was that night, everyone claimed they haven't seen him."

"So, what you're saying is, they are going to use it on Neliphim to make them stronger and on angels-whether they're fallen or not-to make them weak, stun them, and eventually kill them," said Patch.

I nodded. "But what do we do?"

"We go in the warehouse," said Ivy. "And destroy the lab."

"Wait," I said. "One more thing. Around like, now, dad and everyone-all the Nelphil-are in the warehouse."

"Good, "said Vee. "Lets go."


	9. Plan gone wrong

_Quick A/N: This chapter is a little violent. Not that much!_

PPOV

Marcie led the way even though I already knew where it was. "Wait," I said. "I'll go in first." Marcie was about to protest, so I continued. "Marcie, they'll kick you out. You're not strong enough to keep your thoughts to yourself and that weakens us and they'll have us captured. Ivy, normally you're the one to deal with these type of situations, but because you still have devil craft in your system, they can immediately sense you. Vee, you're a new Nelphil and still in the emotional state. Nora's your guardian, so we're going to need you to contact her."

"Patch is going to mind trick the people so they won't know he's there, or take possession of a Nelphil," said Ivy to Marcie. "This is why we don't want you to go in there, Marcie. You'll blow our cover." Marcie _humped_.

I snapped. "Can you stop acting like a stuck-up brat for once because you didn't have your way?" I yelled at Marcie. "This isn't some game. This is life or death for angels, Nelphil, and even the human race." I pushed the wall and I entered. Marcie was right. There's a lot of Nelphil. Thousands, maybe even enough to fill an entire city by itself. I possessed a female. No more than age 15 or 16. I quietly and quickly mind-tricked everyone. They were watching something. There I saw, _Rixon_. His skin was being burned. He was being whipped.

MPOV

I put my ear to the wall using my hearing to find out what was going on. I heard an almost silent, _swoosh_ every couple of seconds. It was like that for ten minutes before I barged in. I felt Ivy's thinking. She locked up her thoughts tight. I could hear most of them. Everyone was watching something. My father held the whip in his hand. Before it came down, I screamed, "No!" thinking it was Patch. Everyone looked at Ivy and me. But they weren't looking for long.

Ivy held up her palm and people were screaming, "I can't see!", "Help!", "I can't breathe!", while others were running away. Then some were on the ground. I saw the blue-ish liquid on their skin. Those people had blue skin. Ewe. It's I their skin.

"Marcie!" my dad screamed. He came running towards me, but Ivy blocked him. He knocked her out the way. She hit the wall. I saw a girl about 15 or 16 and she was fighting. That's when Patch exited her body. I heard grunts. My dad kept coming. He was pushing some people out the way while others were fighting. Vee got in front of me. But he kept coming towards me. I saw him smirk coldly.

I heard his thoughts. _Better. Now I won't have to worry about getting them separately. Less for me to do later. _

VPOV

_Nora! Where are you. I need your help. Un-twin forever!_ My prayers seemed to be answered because a bright light shined in the middle of the room. One I knew who it belonged to. Some gasped at what they saw, but they still stared in...awe? Yes, awe. Like it wasn't expected. The angel before us, was...Nora! Yes, my guardian and un-twin. She's here!

_A/N: I have an idea about the next chapter and how it's going to go. Let me know how you want it to go, but I will have a part when Nora saves Ivy. Let me know your ideas. I was wondering if I should have an epilogue or not. Please R&R! Thank you, they keep me going._

_P.s. I will give shout outs. Let me know what you think! ;)_


	10. Saving and sacrafice

HPOV

What I saw before me was shocking. Nora Grey. She was an angel-literately. She was my youngest and second daughter by blood. And she was looking at me. "Mr. Miller," she said. Her voice was the same, but it had a roughness to it. "You've been causing a lot of trouble. And let me tell you, we are not happy." Nobody had to ask who the we were. _(A/N: the 'we' are the angels in Heaven)_

She continued. "You have killed, used devil craft, held an Archangel hostage, and well, the list continues." I grew smug about the Archangel part, but one look and you could tell she was disgusted. She had a scowl forming on her face. "You have been able to escape before, but the road ends here."

I heard a silent gasp. Marcie's thoughts came easily to me. _So that's what she meant when she said, "It will start and end at the warehouse."_

Without a doubt, I knew I would die. I saw Nora's hand in my face. I could see a bright light come out of her palm. I saw my men-and others who were loyal to me-run towards her. The white orb came towards me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. I heard Suzanna-my wife and mother of Marcie-scream. It was the last thing I heard.

IPOV

The light that came from Nora blinded us all. When Nora first became an angel, I knew there was something special about her. I was sent to Earth on a mission. When all had seemed lost, Nora offered to get me out. I told her, "No." and told her what to do. She contacted Vee and Marcie. Lucky for us, Marcie had all the information we needed to stop Hank. And thanks to her, we were finally able to do it.

I could feel the energy come off her. It took less than 3 seconds and Hank-and all the others enhanced with devil craft-were dead. Me?I wasn't dead...yet, but I could still feel it. Damaging me. I was weak. I saw my skin turned blue. It would have been replaced by now. I saw Nora look around. Her gaze fell on me. She made her way over to me and placed her hands on the side of my head. She was healing me and I could sense the heat and warmth coming from her.

NPOV

All was well, but then, something went wrong. I don't know. Suddenly, I wasn't in the warehouse anymore, but I was _there_. My home. Where everything's perfect. No sin enters here, it's all white, there's no sun but it's bright, streets are lined with gold. _Heaven._ I love it here.

I completed the mission, but I had a feeling that wasn't what I was here for. There, before me, I saw the Archangel Gabriel. "Nora Grey, you were a human, but did the unthinkable and became an angel. You didn't sin...much, were kind and caring, and saved us. For that and saving an Archangel, you can return to your friends and family."

"But," I said. "I don't have friends and my mom's away, my dad died, and my housekeeper quit."

Gabriel smiled. "Trust me, they miss you and love you." I looked at me. He gave me a knowing smile. "Trust me." With that, everything was gone.

I woke up at home. Mom, Vee, Patch, Marcie, and Dorthea were looking at me with worried and relieved looks. Marcie, Vee, and Patch were relieved while Dorthea and mom were worried. They let me rest and when I finished, we all had a little talk.


	11. Together forever

NPOV

We all sat down in different chairs in the kitchen. Mom was next to Dorthea, Dorthea was next to Marcie, Marcie next to Vee, Vee next to Patch, Patch was sitting beside me, and I was next to mom.

"Nora," mom said. "You okay?" I nodded.

_Liar,_ Vee and Patch mind-speaked. I was really beginning to hate it. Patch almost smirked. Almost. I could tell he was trying not to tease me about it.

"You sure?" she asked, unconvinced. "You haven't answered any of my calls. I was getting worried. The school said you weren't there for a week."

"I was sick and wasn't feeling well." I was right about not feeling well-emotionally. Mom nodded. "It's okay. Next time, pick up the phone." She pushed my hair off my head and kissed my forehead.

Next was Dorthea. "Sorry to hear you were sick." I missed her voice. She had a slight German accent.

"Why were you gone?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Lionel, my godson, was sick and I he needed my help." Her face lit up like a lantern. "The good news is..." there was a dramatic pause. "I'm getting married. Don't worry, I'll still be here in Coldwater. Nothing could make me stay away from you, Nora. You're like family to me. A daughter even." She placed her hand on mines, smiled, and left Patch, Vee, Marcie and I alone.

I turned to them. "Care to explain?"

Marcie sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Care to repeat that?" It's not everyday you hear Marcie Miller say 'sorry'. I was going to enjoy it while I could.

"It wasn't fair. That day in junior high, when I spray painted 'whore' it was harsh. I'm sorry, but it was a message. The truth is, you're my sister." Vee gasped. I nodded. "You know?"

I gave her a 'really' look. "Being an angel has its perks." Marcie rolled her eyes. "Forgiven?" I sighed but gave her a hug. "No one else should, can, or will find out about it." I laughed but nodded.

Vee talked to me next. "I know you're probably mad at me, but I truly am sorry. I left you in your weakest state. I should have been there. I didn't know you had to deal with all that stuff. When Patch explained everything, yes, _everything_ it just added onto the guilt more. It was-and still is-killing me. Please forgive me, un-twin?" I smiled at the old nickname. "I already have," I said which shocked everyone. "It was the first step to becoming an angel. I had to forgive others then pray for forgiveness."

Vee smiled. "So...Does not being an angel mean you're not my guardian angel anymore."

I shook my head and laughed playfully. "I don't think so, but Patch, here, probably is. " We all looked at him, grinning. "Oh, no." he shook his head. "Vee, Marcie, I think you two can handle yourselves. It's Nora I'm worried about."

I playfully thumbed him and we all left. All playfulness left his eyes. "Angel, when I found out what happened, I was ripped apart. I truly am sorry for all the bad things I did. I really am, and if you don't want to see me-" I cut him off with a kiss. When we started at each other, he knew he had his answer.

"Where does this leave us?" Marcie asked.

"Together," Vee said.

"Forever," I said .They looked at me. I smiled. Everyone's faces lit up. "You all didn't know." I laughed and Patch hugged me. "Room...getting...darker..." I said. Patch lost his death grip and kissed me. We heard gagging noises. That night, we stayed up talking, and doing stuff, playing games, etc.

We all knew that eternity would mean nothing without each other.


	12. Author's note )

**I would love to give shout outs to:**

**and a guest**

**I would also like to thank:**

**Silently-writing-my-stories**

**AND A LOT OF GUESTS**

**P.S. **

**I will always give shout outs**

**P.S.S.**

**I WILL GLADLY take requests. P.m. (private message) me. ;)**

**P.S.S.**

**I am also starting another fanfic. This one is for 'Vampire Academy'. Do not judge. I love reading supernatural books.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love 'yall. No homo.**

**-Daddy's-Little-Dangel**


	13. Special thanks

**Special shout out:**

**Arielle. ayala **

**Thanks, to you and others. Without your support,**

**I wouldn't have been able to make such a wonderful**

**fanfic. Love yall. Again, no homo.**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. I really mean it. Thanks! You've asked for an epilogue, so here it is! Enjoy! P.s. The dress was a request from a friend. I don't think you can find a picture of it. Sorry! But, again, Enjoy.**

* * *

(Three years later)

NPOV

Today was the day. Our wedding day. There was a knock at the door. Vee, my BFF and un-twin, Marcie, my half-sister by blood and love, and Rixon, Patch's best friend, best man, and Vee's husband, came in.

Vee and Marcie had tears in their eyes. Rixon just stood near the door and watched.

"Nora," said Vee. "You look beautiful." She gave me a hug.

"Hey," said Marcie. "No smugging my make-up!" She was grinning and she also came over and also gave me a hug.

There was a knock at the door, but us girls didn't hear it. Rixon answered. "Okay! Girls, time to go. Nora needs to get down the aisle and get married. And Patch is getting jealous because everyone can see Nora and he can't, so let's go!"

We giggled and hugged each other once more.

"This is going to be a _long_ service," muttered Rixon.

"Hey!" the three if us girls-Marcie, Vee, and me-yelled. Ricxon muttered again and shook his head. We laughed.

I remembered something. "Vee, Marie, you are going to catch my-"

"Do you even have to ask?" Commented Vee. "I'll catch that thing before anyone else realizes it."

Marcie looked offended. "There's a twist." Her look and voice became haughty. "Nora's going to frame them, so ha!" She crossed her arms satisfied that Vee brought the lie.

_You_ _can_ _keep_ _it_, I mind-speak told her. Vee grew haughty this time.

PPOV

The wedding march started and a little girl started throwing rose petals all over the aisle. The crowd stood up. Then, came Nora.

She wore a lace white wedding dress. It wasn't see through. It came half-way down her arms, and her chest area, but it was curved into a V-shape and only about 3 inches long. That's when the rest of the dress, a darker white, took over. That part was made of thick, layers of silk. She had white rose petals going down vertically, but it was slanted.

The preacher, Father Mel, preached, we did vowels, and it came time for my favorite part.

"You may now kiss the-"

Instead of me kissing her, she kissed me. She tasted sweet, minty, and like milk-chocolate. I was a little surprised at first, but I leaned into it. The crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled. All that mattered was: Nora is and forever will be my wife.

* * *

NPOV

Patch and I didn't even wait for the service to end, before he took me home. He swooped me up in his hard, warm arms. I giggled. He shut the door with his foot. He set me down, but kept me in his hold with his arms around my waist.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He lifted me up. I was internally screaming with joy. I pulled on his soft, silk, blood-red tie. He was stunning. A white shirt underneath. Black jacket and black pants. Black shoes. At least everything he's wearing isn't black. _This time._ I continued pulling on his tie and started to graze his ear lobe when I said, "You dress to impress."

"I impress better when I _un_dress," he said.


End file.
